1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a host device configured to be capable of establishing a communication connection with a peripheral device, a terminal device thus configured, a communication system including the above-mentioned devices, a communication control method, and an information storage medium.
2. Description of the Related Art
In a case where a communication device performs communications with another communication device, it is necessary for the communication device to first acquire information for identifying a communication partner (such as identification information of the device and a network address) depending upon a communication standard or a connected state in, for example, wireless communications or communications via a network to which a large number of communication devices are connected. As a specific example, in a case where a host device and a peripheral device perform communications based on a Bluetooth (registered trademark) standard, a pairing processing of exchanging their Bluetooth device addresses as communication destination identification information that allows one party to identify the other party as the communication partner is executed in advance. As an example of a method of thus acquiring the communication destination identification information that allows the peripheral device to identify the host device as the communication partner, there is a method of transmitting the communication destination identification information from the host device to the peripheral device by directly connecting the peripheral device to the host device by communication means other than the Bluetooth standard (such as a USB interface). In this example, the peripheral device is configured to be capable of establishing a communication connection with the host device by both a first communication section such as a universal serial bus (USB) interface and a second communication section such as a wireless communication interface based on the Bluetooth standard, and the communication destination identification information necessary to establish a communication connection with the host device via the second communication section is acquired from the host device by the communication connection established via the first communication section.
There is also a communication device (hereinafter, referred to as “terminal device”), such as a portable information terminal or a portable game machine, which cannot realize the communication connection with the peripheral device established via the above-mentioned first communication section under constraints in terms of implementation, or for some other such reason. In this case, even if including an interface that implements the second communication section, the terminal device cannot provide the peripheral device with the communication destination identification information necessary to perform communications via the second communication section.